Technical Field
This disclosure relates to the field of video coding and compression, and particularly to methods for motion estimation of non-natural video content.
Description of the Related Art
Digital video capabilities can be incorporated into a wide range of devices, including digital televisions, digital direct broadcast systems, wireless broadcast systems, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop or desktop computers, digital cameras, digital recording devices, digital media players, video gaming devices, video game consoles, cellular or satellite radio telephones, video teleconferencing devices, and the like. Digital video devices implement video compression techniques, such as those described in the standards defined by Moving Picture Experts Group-2 (MPEG-2), MPEG-4, International Telegraph Union-Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T) H.263, ITU-T H.264/MPEG-4, Part 10, Advanced Video Coding (AVC), the High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) standard, and extensions of such standards. The video devices may transmit, receive, encode, decode, and/or store digital video information more efficiently by implementing such video coding techniques.
A large portion of the resources used in video coding are allocated to motion estimation. Motion estimation typically includes assigning motion vectors to indicate the movement of pixels or blocks between two images in video data. Motion estimation may include a determination of an error or a difference between two respective blocks of the images and selecting the blocks as matching each other when the blocks have a minimum error or a minimum difference between the two respective blocks. The efficiency of video coding algorithms can thus be improved by reducing the computational complexity of motion estimation.